Let The Power Of 3nity Bring On The Music!
by 3nityfansharni
Summary: The triplets are captured by a mad scientist who plans to take over the world, but can the brothers escape to save it?


_**C**_**HAPTER **_**1**_

The crowd cheered in the park as a big white van stopped in front of them.

The summer sun was shining really bright. Its rays glistened on the green leaves of the trees and the grass. The trunks of the trees had a tint of yellow on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Announced a man with a loud speaker. He walked to the right then the left in front of the van as he spoke. "Today is the day you have been all waiting for!"

The man was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Let's introduce them, shall we?"

The crowd cheered louder with excitement.

"OK! Here we go, then!"

A light on the top left hand corner of the back of the van, shone on another man, wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He stood on stage, with a microphone held tightly in his hand. His black hair was cut really short with a small spike at the top. His brown eyes twinkled as he smiled and waved at the audience.

"Sylvain!" Announced the man with the loud speaker. "Up next is..."

A light in the middle shone on another man wearing a blue polo shirt and black trousers. He stood behind a keyboard on a stand, ready to play. His jet black fringe of thick hair flared in the breeze, over twinkling brown eyes. He, too was smiling and waving at the audience.

"Vincent!" The man with the loud speaker continued. "And last, but not least..."

The last light on the top right hand corner lit a man in a green shirt and blue jeans, with a Nylon guitar in his hands. His black hair was a similar style to Sylvain's, which blew in the breeze. He also had brown eyes that twinkled away as he smiled and waved.

"I give you Romain!" Said the man with the loud speaker as he gestered towards the three boys. "Ladies and gentlemen... 3nity!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever as the music to "Madu dan Racun" started to play.

Within the crowd, a blonde girl of the age of 14, with long hair tied in a loose pony, clapped with the rhythm. Next to her stood a middle aged man with a face so plain.

"Nicole, they sound..." He began saying to the girl.

"They sound great, don't they, dad?" Said the girl with excitement. Her hazel colored eyes glimming.

"Yes." He sighed. "But not for long."

"What?" Nicole turned shocked. "Dad, what are you saying?"

Nicole's father's eyes narrowed as he gave a sly grin. "I will turn their world upside down."

_**C**_**HAPTER**_** 2**_

"Hey, Stéph, pass me a pack of crisps, will you bro?" Sylvain asked while reading a novel at the back of the van.

It was almost evening and the show had ended. The 3nity boys were being driven home. They were all exhausted. Especially Romain, who was sound asleep with his head leaning on Vincent's shoulder, who was fed up of being his brother's pillow.

"Hang on a sec." Stéph said as he tried to pack the loud speak away in a box in front his feet.

"So you guys had a great time?" Asked Olivier, the oldest of the five brothers, who was driving the van.

"Yeah." Muttered the two of the triplets from the back.

Stéph dug out a packet of Ready Salted crisps from his bag and threw it to Sylvain.

"Thanks, bro." Said Sylvain as he eagerly opened the packet and started munching.

Vincent cringed at him.

Sylvain looked up at him. "What?"

"How can you eat that flavor?"

"It's delicious!" Sylvain answered still munching away. "You should try it." He offered his triplet brother a crisp.

Vincent pushed it away. "No way, I prefer Cheese and Onion."

"Well, mate, there isn't any in my bag." Stéph said.

"That's okay. I'm not really hungry." Vincent stared out the window. He could not see much. Just trees in the foreground and the purple sunset in the background.

All was silent.

Sylvain was still reading his novel, under a torch.

After staring out, Vincent's brown eyes slowly began to close. A few seconds later, as the van turned a corner, a sound of _tink tank_ woke him up.

He noticed a small tin of blue paint that rolled out from under Stéph's seat. He picked it up and opened the lid. There was a little bit of blue paint left in the bottom.

Vincent hesitated for a second. Then he had a cheeky grin on his face as an idea crept up.

Sylvain peered up from his book when he heard Vincent whistling 'How Can It Be' and started giggling. He noticed that his triplet brother had blue paint on his fingers and applying them on Romain's jet black hair, who was still sleeping.

Olivier had a peeped through his rear mirror and started giggling too.

_Poor Romain._

Then a female cry from the outside, made everyone stop.

The van halted.

Romain woke up and mumbled. "Wha...What happened?"

Vincent quickly hid his hands.

All five boys stared out in front with worried and shocked faces, where they saw a blonde girl wearing white jeans, and denim jacket over a pink T-shirt. She was crying. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

She ran closer to the van as the door opened. "It's Marc. You gotta help him!"

"What happened to him?" Stéph asked the desparate girl.

"They took him."

"Who took him?" Olivier asked from his driver's seat.

"I don't know, but I know there were three of them and I know where they took him." Said the girl. "But I can't go there alone. I need three of you guys to help."

"We'll help." Romain sprung up.

"We will?" Vincent asked his brother with concern.

"Of course. There should be no harm in it. We're strong, aren't we?"

"Yep. We sure are, bro." Sylvain agreed patting Romain on the shoulder.

The triplets jumped out the van.

"You guys be careful, all right?" Olivier called.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Romain assured him. "You guys go on home. We'll be there before you know it."

The 3nity boys followed the blonde girl in the dark.

They entered a dark tunnel.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded the boys and stopped in their tracks. A few seconds later, a middle aged man was in view.

"Well done, Nicole." He spoke in his deep evil voice.

Sure enough three men dressed in black and with big arms grabbed the boys by their arms.

"OW!" They squealed.

"Welcome boys." The man continued. "I am Dr. Amos, and you are perfect specimens for my new scientific experiment."

"What experiment?!" Romain exclaimed, struggling to set himself free just like his brothers.

"You will see." Dr. Amos chuckled as he turned to go. Nicole and the strong armed men followed him with the triplets in their grips.

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**3**_

Each triplet were tied up to a chair in a dark room.

"'We'll help', he says. 'We'll be fine', he says." Vincent moaned.

"Vince." Romain rolled his eyes. He knew he was talking about him.

"Yeah, sure, we're fine! We're all tied up!" Vincent continued, ignoring his brother.

"Vincent!" Sylvain tried calming him down.

"What?"

"Will you chill out!" Said Romain.

"Chill out?!" Vincent exclaimed. "We're all tied up!"

"Relax! I'll think of a way out."

"Yeah, sure you will." Vincent muttered.

Then Romain noticed something. "How come you got blue fingers?"

Vincent cringed and smiled nervously, showing his white teeth. Sylvain turned his head away smirking.

"Well. Is there something I should know?" Romain asked.

Just then the door opened. Dr. Amos entered the room carrying a box of scientific tools.

"Show time." He sniggered.

The boys were scared stiff, as they watch the scientist take out three sterile syringes with a needle at the end, and three small jars labeled 'R', 'V' and 'S'.

"Needles. I hate needles." Vincent cried, cringing.

"Hey, what's with the jars?" Sylvain asked.

Ignoring his question. Dr. Amos walked up to Sylvain and pulled out his arm. "Let's start off with you, shall we?"

Dr. Amos wiped a bit of Local Anaesthetic on his elbow.

The next thing Sylvain felt was a small scratch as the needle went in. He bit his lip in pain as he saw the blood being absorbed into the syringe.

After a few seconds, the needle was out. Dr. Amos put a sticker on it with an 'S' written on it. Next he picked up one of the jars and pulled a strand of Sylvain's hair and put it in.

Sylvain sighed with relief.

Dr. Amos did the same with Vincent who cried in pain, and Romain who scrunched his eyes and grit his teeth. But just as he was about to take a strand of hair off, he gasped.

"Oh dear!"

"What happened?" Romain asked in concern.

"Your hair is covered in blue paint."

"Oh I wonder how that happened." Romain narrowed his eyes towards his brother with blue fingers.

"Sorry." Vincent squeaked.

Sylvain smirked again.

"Oh well, at least he didn't cover the whole head." Dr. Amos managed to take a bit of Romain's jet black hair and placed it in the jar marked 'R'.

Just as he was about to go, Dr. Amos' 14-year-old daughter came into the room, dressed in her pink pajamas.

"Nicole, shouldn't you be in bed now?" Asked her dad.

"Dad, I was wondering if the 3nity brothers could stay in the guest's room. It's nicer in there." Answered Nicole in a sweet voice.

"Very well." Dr. Amos sighed. "Men, untie the boys and take them to the guest's room.

The big men obeyed their boss' order and took the boys upstairs to a small bedroom and closed the door.

Dr. Amos grinned at them. "Right men, let's get to work."

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**4**_

"Romain, when you get this message, call me ok, mate? Just wanna know if you guys are all right." Stéph spoke on his cell phone before going to bed that night. He was worried about his little brothers and all he got was Romain's answering machine.

"Hey Stéph, don't worry, yeah?" Olivier tried to comfort him. "They're big boys now, they can take care of themselves."

"Yes, but they're still our priority. If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself." Stéph sniffed.

Olivier felt sad too. "Come here." He hugged his brother. "Everything's going to be ok. You'll see."

Vincent kept fiddling with the door knob vigorously. He was at the point when he finally gave up when he realized there was no use.

"Can you believe it?" He sighed. "This door has a lock, but you can't unlock it from the inside."

"Well, it's a better room than where we were before." Sylvain pointed out.

The three boys looked around the room. It was grey as if it had not been used for a long time.

There were bits of wood on the floor and corners of the wallpapers on the wall were starting to come off.

There was a couple of double beds, one next to the other. They both had white thick duvets and pillows.

"And the bed looks comfy." Vincent added.

Romain turned his head towards a corner of the room, where he noticed another door.

"And there's a bathroom." He stepped in and came out with a bottle in his hand. "Wow! What d'you know. There's shampoo too!"

"Wow!" Vincent said sarcastically. "Have fun washing it off."

"I think I will." With that, Romain stepped back in and closed the door.

In the morning, the door of the grey guest's room door opened.

Luckily the boys were all dressed as it was Nicole who entered the room with their breakfast. She was smiling brightly, but it was soon wiped off.

"Wow! Look who's here!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Nicole, you can't just come in like that!" Said Romain in a calmer voice. The blue paint was almost gone out of his hair.

"I'm sorry." Nicole said slowly, looking guilty. "And I'm sorry about last night."

"Well, you better be." Vincent said, still looking angry.

"I didn't mean to harm you guys, but I had no choice but to do what my dad said to do."

"So all that 'Marc' stuff was a fake?" Sylvain asked.

"Oh no. Marc is really trapped, but I can't go against my dad's wishes."

The boys sat down on the bed and started to eat their breakfast.

"So, who's Marc, anyway?" Vincent said whilst chewing on his toast.

"Marc is the love of my life." Nicole began. "One day he found out what my dad was upto, and he wanted to warn everybody. But dad caught him and trapped him somewhere."

"Do you really know where he is?" Romain asked.

Nicole shook her head, sulking.

"What's your dad planning to do?" Vincent asked.

"Take over the world." Said Nicole, trying very hard to keep her tears in. "And if I ever tried stopping him, who knows what he'll do." Tears started to role down her cheeks.

The boys looked at each other, then back at Nicole. They felt sorry for her.

Sylvain managed to get up and walked over to her. He dried her tears.

"Hey, we know how you feel." He said. "I have my darling Desi back home, and I'm missing her too."

Nicole tried to cheer up.

"We'll do what we can, if you help us out."

Nicole smiled and gave Sylvain a hug. "Thank you."

The 3nity boys all smiled at each other, knowing that they had hope.

At 3 o'clock in that afternoon, there was a knock at the door of the Clement's house.

Stéph opened the door and saw worried eyes on two beautiful girls in T-shirts and mini skirts.

"Desi! Cynthia! What are you doing here?" He asked surprisingly.

"We've been waiting for Vincent and Sylvain for half an hour and they haven't turned up." Said Desirée.

"And we were wondered if everything's ok." Cynthia added.

Stéph sighed, sadly. "Well, they haven't come back since last night."

"Where did they go?!" Cynthia wailed. She was about to turned back when three familiar voices called out in a casual tone.

"Hello guys. Everything ok?"

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**5**_

Nicole had promised to help 3nity the next day, after she came back from school. Until then, the boys had not much to do.

Before going to school, Nicole dug out an old guitar and a small toy keyboard for them.

Romain, who's hair was all back to normal since he had another shower in the morning, sat on the bed struggling to play with the old guitar, whilst Sylvain kept reading his book.

Vincent did not want to play with the toy keyboard, so he just stood leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, and gazing up at the ceiling. He listened to his brother's awkward music.

"What are you trying to play, Rom?" Vincent asked, still gazing up.

"Trying to play 'Hero', but it's not working." Answered Romain with a sigh.

"'Hero'?" Vincent looked down at him surprised. "Who do you want to play it to?" He laughed.

"No one, just like the song."

"Cool!" Vincent patted his shoulder and smiled. "Good luck with it, then."

Romain smiled at him.

Vincent walked over to a rusty old radio.

"Anyone want to listen to the radio?"

"Go on, bro." Sylvain answered as he kept reading.

Vincent turned on the radio and the end of a rock song boomed out.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, was a new song in a new version from 3nity." Said a man on the radio.

The boys gasped.

"We didn't sing that!" Vincent exclaimed.

"No, we didn't." Sylvain agreed.

"If we didn't sing that, then who did? They sound exactly like us!" Vincent said.

"But awful!" Sylvain pointed out.

"There's only one explanation." Romain said in a low voice. "We're not alone. There's somebody else out there."

"But who?" Vincent asked.

"That's the question. We don't know who they are."

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**6**_

At about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Nicole came back home. She looked around the house and found that her father was nowhere to be seen. _He must have gone out. _She thought with a smile.

She quickly ran into his lab, down in the cellar. Then she ran upstairs, carrying a cardboard box.

She knocked on the door of the guest's room.

"Who is it?" Asked Vincent.

"It's Nicole." She answered.

"Come in." Romain said.

She burst in, placing the box on one of the beds.

"I just heard the news." She said quickly and panting. "So I decided you should solve your problem first. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Romain asked.

Nicole nodded her head, trying to catch her breath.

There was a sound of the front door being slammed shut and some voices were heard going into the basement.

Vincent closed the guest's room door.

"Don't you think you should have thought about something before shutting the door?" Sylvain said to Vincent.

"Oops." Vincent remembered.

"That shouldn't matter." Nicole said as she opened the box.

The boys came over to see what was in there.

"Whoooaaaaaa!" They all stared in amazement as they saw three translucent bottles, with colored liquids in blue, green and red.

"What are they?" Romain said still sounding amazed.

"Dad's secret recipe in order to help him take over the world." Nicole explained. "He hasn't finished it yet. He needed to mix them together for him to do everything."

The boys stood staring at the bottles in interest.

"Are they edible?" Romain asked curiously.

"Yeah, if dad was going to drink them." Nicole said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Vincent said quickly, taking the bottle with the blue liquid.

Sylvain took the red one, and Romain took the green.

"Well, here it goes!" Romain said, as they all opened the lid. "On three. One...Two...Three!"

The triplets all drank their liquid at the same time. When they swallowed, they all went cross-eyed.

Nicole watched with excitement. "Well. Anything?"

"I-I think I swallowed something hot." Sylvain stammered getting to grips that he felt strange.

"Yeah, and I felt something cold." Vincent added.

"And I felt as if I swallowed a stone." Said Romain.

"But how do we know it worked?" Said Vincent.

"Only one way to find out." Nicole gestured to the locked door.

Vincent was the first to walk over and tried turning the handle.

"It's not working." He grunted as he tried very hard to open the door.

"Try banging it." Nicole suggested.

Vincent banged on the door.

"Ow!" He squealed, holding his hand tightly.

"Here, let me try." Romain walked over and did the same. Still the door would not open.

"My turn." Sylvain sighed. He raised his fist and with one bang, the door literally crumbled to the floor.

Sylvain looked at his hand in surprise.

"Syl, you were supposed to open it, not break it to pieces!" Vincent said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know, it was going to break." Sylvain went with Vincent's joke.

"Come on guys, let's go." Romain took the lead and the others followed him downstairs.

As they reached the entrance of the house, Romain's ears started ringing. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Vincent whispered.

Romain stood still, opened mouth as he, for the first time, heard exactly what was being said down in the basement.

"Well done boys!" He heard Dr. Amos say. "I'm very proud of you."

Romain looked at his brothers. "I just heard the doctor talking to somebody."

"Really?" Vincent said. "I didn't hear anything."

"Probably the men who work for him." Sylvain suggested.

"No, I have a feeling it's not them. Somebody else." Said Romain.

"Come on, let's find out." Vincent took over, before the others could say anything. They followed him down to the basement.

Vincent tried turning the handle of the door of the lab to have a peep. "It's locked!" He whispered.

"How do we find out who they are now?" Sylvain whispered.

Suddenly, visible blue rays came shooting out Vincent's eyes. Five seconds and they disappeared.

"Well, obviously you saw something." Sylvain said.

"What did you see?" Romain asked.

Vincent was struck stiff, but he managed to answer. "Us."

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**7**_

The 3nity brothers managed to get safely out of the mad scientist's house before they were caught. The first place they stopped was at their quiet place at the beach.

They had a brilliant view of the calm sea crossing the horizon. The afternoon sky was beautiful, with the sun still shining brightly.

Romain sat on the sand with a sigh of relief.

"This is more like it." He smiled. "Nothing like an afternoon in the beach."

Sylvain stood next to Vincent, still staring at him with his eyebrows scrunched up with concern.

"You can't be serious, can you?" He said.

"I saw what I saw." Vincent said in a low voice. He kept staring at the horizon, blankly.

Sylvain gave a small laugh of disbelief. "What, was it a mirror, facing us?"

"No!" Vincent said sharply, turning to face him. "They looked like us in flesh and blood. The only difference was..." He paused and turned to face the sea again.

"The only difference was what, Vince?" Sylvain questioned.

"They had bright green eyes." Vincent said returning back to his low voice.

Sylvain was about to question him again when an angry female voice made the triplets turn and look.

"VINCENT CLEMENT!" It was Cynthia, stumping towards him, carrying a bucket in one hand. Her long black hair trailing after her. She was followed by Desirée, Stéph and Olivier, who did not actually know what was on her mind.

"Oh, hi...er...Cynth." Vincent stammered. "What's up darling?"

"Darling?!" Cynthia said sounding frustrated as she stopped in front of him. "After what you did?!"

"Er... I don't know what you're talking about, Honey." Said Vincent, still stammering.

Sylvain walked over to Desirée and the others who shrugged when he asked what was wrong.

"You know, exactly what I'm talking about!" Cynthia continued. "You spilt coffee all over my new trousers this morning, and ran out! I've been trying to find you all day, but you just disappeared, until now."

"Er...Coffee?" Vincent questioned. "I don't remember doing it."

"Well, I remember that it was you!"

"It must have been someone else."

"Yeah right." Cynthia laughed with disbelief. "Someone else who looks exactly like you."

The 3nity brothers gasped in shock. Vincent was right after all.

"Has your brain been washed out?" Cynthia carried on, not aware of the shocked face in front of her. "Then maybe this will help you to remember."

She stumped over to the edge of the sea and scooped up some water into the bucket. She came stumping back, ready to spill the water all over Vincent.

"Uh oh." Vincent tried to shield himself with his hands. The water went flying. It touched his hands and...

_SPLASH!_ There was a woman's scream.

Vincent lowered his arms. To his surprise, he was still dry.

He looked at Cynthia who was drenched.

Everyone stood staring with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Wow! What happened there?" Stéph asked in amazement.

"Like I said, I did not do it." Vincent grinned.

"Did he have green eyes, by any chance?" Romain asked in concern.

"Come to think of it, yes, he did." Cynthia said as she tried to dry herself. Her voice was a lot calmer than before. "But I don't understand. How...?"

Olivier glanced at his watch. "Let's discuss this when we get home, shall we?"

He escorted everyone back to where their van was parked.

As they walked back, they were unaware that they were being watched. They were being watched by three pairs of bright green eyes.

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**8**_

The three pairs of green eyes were hiding behind a big rock.

"Looks like they found out about us." Said the man who looked like Sylvain.

"It sure does." Agreed the man who looked like Romain with a sigh.

"We almost made their family turn against them."

"But we didn't"

"So what do we do?"

"We quit." Suggested the third guy.

"Vinnie!" Exclaimed Sylvain's look alike.

"What?!"

"We can't quit!"

"But there's no point of trying to carry on turning everyone against them 'cause they know about us. And sooner or later they'll tell the whole world about us."

"Vinnie's right, Sylvie." Romain's look alike said. "There's no point of trying anymore. They're good people and great singers..."

"Better than us." Vinnie pointed out.

"Exactly!"

"But Romie, if Dr. Amos finds out, he'll..."

"Let him do what he wants." Romie cut Sylvie off. "Just say you quit, Sylvie."

Sylvie sighed. "Fine."

"Cool!" Vinnie cheered.

"Come on, let's go." Romie led the way back to Dr. Amos' residents.

The real 3nity boys were back with their family, in the van. They were on their way back home.

"You've been cloned?!" Desirée gasped.

"Gosh! No wonder you guys sounded different yesterday at the recording studio." Said Stéph.

"Which is the reason why Dr. Amos took our blood and hair." Romain remembered.

"But how did Vincent reverse the spill of water?" Cynthia asked, still thinking about what happened on the beach. "I mean, how did I get wet when the water supposed to be on him?"

"He must have become waterproof." Sylvain laughed.

Vincent gave him a look.

"A girl helped us." Romain explained.

"Wow!" Desirée gave him a cheeky smile.

"She gave us these drinks to have, and after that, we feel different."

"And not only is Vincent waterproof, he can see through solid walls." Sylvain added.

"Cool!" Cynthia hugged Vincent tightly. "My own Superman!"

"Yeah, you're not the only Lois Lane here." Sylvain said wrapping an arm around Desirée's shoulder. "I can break hard objects."

"And I can hear voices from a long distance." Romain finished.

"Wait a sec, if Vince is waterproof, does it mean he can't have a shower?" Olivier asked while driving.

"Ha! I hope not." Vincent laughed.

"I think he can be waterproof when he wants to." Said Romain.

"Exactly." Vincent smiled at him.

It was almost 8:30pm when they arrived home.

"Gosh! It's cold in here." Sylvain said, wrapping his arms around him, as everybody stepped in their house.

"We've been out all day." Stéph hanged his coat. "The heating's turned off."

Olivier and Stéph went upstairs to do some paper work.

Sylvain walked into the living room and started lighting the fire.

Vincent and Romain walked through the kitchen and into the back garden.

They planted a tree seed a week ago and they liked to check it every now and then. It was a tiny weed now.

The two boys smiled.

"Well, it's looking great." Romain smiled touching the weed.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the weed started to grow fast. It turned out to be an apple tree.

The boys gasped in amazement.

"Whoa, Romain." Said Vincent, still staring at the tree. "Looks like you found your second power."

"Yeah, the power of earth." Said Romain.

Suddenly, as scream from Desirée broke their daze.

"SYLVAIN'S HAND'S ON FIRE!"

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**9**_

Everyone rushed to the living room. They were in shock horror when they saw Sylvain's right hand covered with bright red hot flames.

Sylvain, however was smiling away, casually. "It's not hurting me."

"Yeah sure it's not." Vincent muttered in disbelief. He ran to the dining table where there was a vase of pink flowers. He picked the flowers out and was about to bring the vase, which just had water in it, over to Sylvain, when it slipped out of his hand.

Luckily, Romain managed to catch the vase and Vincent managed to catch the water and threw it so it landed on his brother's hand and set the fire out.

"I'm getting good at this." Vincent smiled proudly.

Still, everyone was surprised because where the fire was on Sylvain's hand, there was not a single mark to be seen.

"See I told you I wasn't in pain." Sylvain grinned.

"Wow! Talk about Vincent being waterproof, you're fireproof!" Said Olivier with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Vincent laughed. "And I know a perfect song you could sing to Desi."

"What's that?" Sylvain asked.

"Come on, baby, light my fire." Vincent sang.

Desirée blushed.

"Vincent!" Sylvain said sharply.

Vincent ignored him and kept singing with giggles. He let Sylvain follow him up the stairs.

"I'm gonna get you, Vincent!"

"Well." Said Cynthia with a giggle. "We better get back."

She and Desirée opened the front door, saying goodnight to everybody.

"Bye Sweetheart!" They called from downstairs.

"Bye!" Sylvain called.

Vincent kept singing the same line over and over.

"Quiet, will you, bro?!" Sylvain said.

The boys downstairs waved the girls goodnight and they set off.

Back at Dr. Amos' place, the clones had just finished telling him that they had enough of turning people down.

"You better get back to work, or I'll..." Dr. Amos scolded.

"Sorry, boss, but we made up our minds." Vinnie tried to explain.

"Clones don't have minds!"

"You made us using 3nity's DNA, so we have their minds too." Said Sylvie.

"And they're good." Romie added.

"So you think you are good too?" Dr. Amos said, trying to be calm.

"Yes!" The 3nity clones answered in unison.

The doctor lost his temper. "I WILL NOT HAVE IT! I CREATED YOU. YOU SHOULD OBEY ME!"

The clones ran away fast.

"Shall we get them?" Asked one of the big men in grumbling voice.

"No." Dr. Amos said, calming down again. "It is up to me now."

He walked over to a cupboard and took out a cardboard box. He placed it on a table and opened it.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He shouted. "WHERE ARE MY SECRET RECIPES?!"

"Nicole might know something, sir." Said another one of the big men, in the same grumbling voice.

"Yeah, I think she helped the real ones escape." Said the third one.

Dr. Amos' eyes were burning with anger as he ran upstairs and flung open Nicole's door.

Nicole woke up.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She said in a casual tone.

Her father grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed. "You're going to get punished for what you did, young lady."

He dragged her outside and into a tunnel.

They stopped in front of an old abandoned house, which no one except the Scientist knew about.

He took out a key and opened the door.

"You are now staying in here." He threw his daughter in and locked the door.

"No! Daddy! Let me out!" She cried banging on the door. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. A voice she never heard for a long time.

"Nicole?"

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**10**_

Nicole stopped crying and slowly turned around.

There in the dark, she managed to make out a young boy of the age of 15 with ruffled dark brown hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Marc!" She ran to him and hugged him.

Marc wrapped her with his warm arms. "Hey sweetie. It's good to see you again."

Nicole smiled at him, but it faded away when she panned the view around.

It was dark and spooky.

"How did you manage to survive in this?" She said.

"Er...I donno." Marc scratched his head. "But I did."

"Gotto get help." Nicole started looking for something.

"But how? Nobody can hear us."

"The telephone?" Nicole suggested picking up an old phone.

"But it's out of socket and there's no electricity in here." Marc pointed out.

"Then we better find a way of getting it." Nicole started searching for a socket to plug in the phone.

"How're we gonna do that?" Marc followed her.

Nicole cupped his face with both hands and smiled. "The daughter of a Scientist will find a way."

The 3nity boys were about to head for bed when Romain remembered something.

"The clones! We gotto stop them!" He was about to motion to the others and turn around.

"Ah ah ah little brother." Olivier stopped him. "Stéphane and I were worried sick. You guys aren't going anywhere."

"But..."

"No 'buts' just go upstairs and we'll think about it tomorrow."

The boys kept moaning as they climbed the stairs to their beds.

Romain's cell phone started ringing in the morning.

"Who could be phoning at this time?" He yawned.

He sat up in bed and beeped a button.

"Hello?"

"Romain!" Cried a desparate voice on the other end.

Romain's brown eyes were wide open at this point, when he shrieked. "Nicole?!"

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**11**_

After hanging up, Romain sat on the edge of his bed with a worried look. _Got to warn the others!_

Suddenly, there was a knock outside his bedroom window. Romain almost jumped out of his skin when he saw his triplet brothers, still dressed in their pajamas, grinning at him.

He opened the window and peered down.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked. There was nothing holding his brothers up. They were hovering in mid-air!

"Isn't it great, bro?" Sylvain said to Romain, still grinning. "We can fly!"

"We can?" Romain said nervously.

"Yeah, come on Rom, join us!" Vincent started pulling him out. But Romain refused.

"No, not now. I'll do it later."

"Scared?" Vincent laughed.

"No, I'm not!"

The two gave little giggles.

Romain quickly changed the subject. "Nicole called, and she and Marc are trapped in an old house."

"Did she call or did you hear her?" Sylvain tried to get things straight.

"She called." Romain replied. "My ears don't work first thing in morning."

"Oh."

"Anyway." Romain continued. "We gotto get them out of there."

"But what about our clones?" Vincent asked.

"She said they changed their minds and decided that we are better at doing the job than they are and they'll support us."

Vincent and Sylvain exchanged glances. "Minds?"

"That's what she said." Said Romain.

A sudden ring of the doorbell downstairs, stunned the 3nity boys.

"Who's that?" Sylvain said.

"I'll get it!" They heard Stéph say.

The door opened.

"Come on guys let's see who it is." Romain led the way downstairs. Sylvain and Vincent flew in through the window and followed him.

When they got downstairs they met the scared bright green eyes of their clones. Each had a parcel in their hands.

"Dr. Amos has gone back to his old plans." Explained Romie.

"And you're the only ones who can stop him now." Sylvie said.

"You guys will love what's in these parcels." Said Vinnie handing over his parcel to Vincent.

Romain and Sylvain took their parcels too.

"Thanks." Romain smiled at the clones. "We better find a way to help Nicole and Marc, and stop Dr. Amos."

"But how?" Vincent asked.

"You'll find a way." Romie said grinning. "After all, you guys aren't just Songwriters and Singers."

"Yeah!" Vinnie cheered. "You guys also Superheroes!"

_**C**_**HAPTER**_** 12**_

A big swimming pool at a 5 star hotel was calm.

People were swimming and having fun in the sun.

Inside the hotel, a new married couple from India were having a romantic honeymoon dinner. With candle lights everywhere and soft music playing in the background.

"Isn't it wonderful, Veeru?" Said the young woman to her new husband.

"It sure is, Shalini, darling." Veeru held his wife's hand on the table.

They gazed at each other's eyes and smiled. But it soon changed into scared faces as they felt the ground and the whole building start to shake.

The 3nity brothers, wearing their dazzling superhero costumes, flew in search for Dr. Amos, with their clones on their backs.

Romain wore a green costume. He had a symbol of leaves with a white 'R' printed on the front of his costume.

Vincent wore blue with symbol of a whirlpool of water with a 'V'.

And Sylvain wore red. His symbol was a fire ball with a white 'S'.

Each triplet had white boots and belt. They also had long capes draping behind them, which flared in the wind.

They past the buildings of the city when Romain's ears started ringing.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" He heard people cry.

Vincent had blue beams come out his eyes and his view magnified a falling hotel, an overflowing swimming pool and screaming innocents running for safety.

"Come on! Let's go!" Romain motioned the others to fly faster to help the people to safety.

Romain and Sylvain flew to help the people inside the falling building out.

The clones helped Vincent get the people from the pool out.

A woman suddenly grabbed Vincent's arm.

"You got to help my son. He's drowning!" She cried.

Vincent dived in the pool. Water magically pushed away from him. His vision was clear and he soon found a little toddler, struggling to get out.

Vincent grabbed him. "Breathe kid!"

The little boy opened his eyes and was surprised to see the water form a tunnel.

Pushing the water away, he got the boy out and back to his mother.

Vincent called his clone to help her away from the danger of falling bricks, now burning furiously, and flew to his brothers.

"How do we stop the quake?!" Romain asked.

"Think Rom!" Vincent said. He carried a pile of water, ready to set the fire out.

"Help! My Veeru's trapped inside!" Shalini cried.

Vincent used his rays to search the poor Indian boy.

"Found him!" He pointed to the burning wall.

Sylvain bravely broke in through the burning wall. The fire touched his skin, but no pain.

He picked Veeru and brought him back to his wife.

"I got it!" Romain cried as he touched the ground. All of a sudden, the shaking stopped.

Vincent set the fire out.

"Don't know why you didn't think it before." He said.

"Hey, it's my first natural disaster." Romain explained.

"Apparently nobody knew about it, and it only happened here." Said Romie.

"How does that happen?" Vincent said.

"Only one person knows how." Said Romain in a low voice.

_**C**_**HAPTER **_**13**_

With a_ BANG_ and_ CRASH,_ the door of the old spooky house crumbled to the floor.

"Syl! Romain! You found us!" Nicole leaped with joy as she ran and embraced her two friends.

"How did you find us?" Marc asked as he walked closer.

"Romain's super hearing and my strong hands." Sylvain said proudly.

"Cool!" Marc cheered. "Wait isn't there three of you?"

"Oh yeah." Nicole realized too, that someone was missing. "Where's Vincent?"

"Please, I'm sorry." Pleaded a helpless Dr. Amos. "I didn't mean it."

"Oh, so, you're saying that the Weather Machine you invented wasn't really in your mind?" Vincent held the mad Scientist by the back of his shirt collar, as he flew to the nearest Police Station.

"Yes!" Said a quivering Dr. Amos, who kept looking down at his dangling feet.

"Yeah? You better tell that to the Police." Vincent said dropping the Scientist at a Police's side.

The Police took over, while Vincent waved goodbye and flew off.

Dressed in their normal clothes Sylvain and Romain waited for Vincent, with Nicole and Marc, and the rest by their van.

"There he is!" Nicole said as Vincent approached.

"Hey, Vince mate!" Stéph put an arm on his shoulder. "Ready to roll?"

"Sure am!" Vincent smiled.

Cynthia hugged him. "I'm so glad, you're all right."

"Hey you two. What d'you say if we reserve a VIP seat for ya?" Olivier said to Nicole and Marc.

"Cool!" Said Marc.

Everybody set off to start the concert.

_**E**_**PILOGUE**

The crowd cheered as the arrival of 3nity approached.

"This is dedicated to our victory!" Announced Stéph with his loud speaker.

The slow music of 'My Victory' started to play. People swayed to the music.

After a few hours, the concert ended.

The 3nity brothers and their family and friends headed home.

"You did a great job guys." Said Olivier proudly.

"With what?" Sylvain asked. "Our singing or our saving?"

"Both." Olivier giggled.

"You know, you could become a Firefighter with your power." Romain suggested to Sylvain.

"Thanks bro. I think I will." Sylvain smiled, relaxing in his seat.

"Wish you luck." Vincent said.

"Thanks." Sylvain said.

The 3nity brothers hoped that there would not be another crisis for some time, as they were exhausted after what they had to go through. Plus, their singing career had to go on.

But who knows? Veeru and Shalini could be their next innocents.

Written by Sharnaka Haque,

with help from Vina, 3nity and dreams :)

(2007)


End file.
